Online Stalker
by Inurayhannah
Summary: AU. Kagome is being stalked on Instant Messenger by Naraku. Can her friends Inuyasha, Ayume,Sango and Miroku help her? Warning: Mild OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha I only own the names Aiko(Kagomes mom) and death961 (is Narku hais son Hakudoshi is in 8th grader like Kagome and has tlaked to her and the gang oon two occasions.)

A.N: My second Inuyasha story yay. The Intstant Messenger program they use is Windows Messenger and it came on their computers for free. They are in 8th grade. and this story is an A.U.

Chapter 1

Kagome sighed as she walked through the door of her house. Kagomes head was aching from reading books at the libaray for three book reporst that she had missed from when she was sick. As soon as Kagome gets in her room and begins to studdy for a test tommoorw but after 15 minutes of studying Kagome gets on instant Messenger to see which one of her friends is on. The window said that Kirara (Sango), Pervert (Miroku), and Numbah-one dog (Inuyasha) was on. Kagome then decides to pull up Sangos first.

**Miko-Hey Sango. What's up?**

**Kiara-Hey Kagome. Im studying for the test tommorrow. You?**

**Miko-About 15 minutes before I got on. Ill study more later. **

**Kirara-Your lucky my mom said I have to study right now.**

**Miko-My moms still at work she should be home in an hour or so.**

**Kirara-Definately lucky**

**Miko-Yep got that right.**

**Kirara-have you talked to Miroku yet?**

**Miko-No. I just got home from doing my three book reports that I missed.**

**Kirara-oh right I forgot you had to do those since you missed doing them in school when you were sick. **

**Miko-Yep. Why do you want to know about Miroku?**

**Kirara-Because I heard a rumor that he was trying to ask me out last week but chickend out.**

**Miko-Its just a rumor right?**

**Kirara-Yeah it is. But can you still talk to hime? If I do im afraid he will ask me out but he will get a definite no. **

**Miko-dont worry I will.**

**Kiara-Cool thanks.**

**Miko-Your welcome BF**

Kagome then minimzes Sangos pane and pulls up Mirokus.

**Miko-Hey Miroku.**

**Pervert-Hey Kagome. Have you talked to sango yet?**

**Miko-Yes.**

**Pervert-So did she say anything about me?**

**Miko-Just a rumor about you trying to ask her out.**

**Pervert-Well um. Actually that rumors true. I did try last week and I choked. Any suggestion.**

**Miko-Wait until ninth or tenth then try. **

**Pervert-Okay. Did you ever finish those three book reports yet?**

**Miko-Yep. and hopefully we wont have to do anymore.**

**Pervert-Um, Mrs. Trenton said we may hyave to do one more by the end of the year.**

**Miko-Why?**

**Pervert-Mrs. Trenton said beacuse it soemthing we need to learn for later on in life. (or so she thinks)**

**Miko-I agree with the or so she thinks.**

**Pervert-I have to go study. I might be back on later so TTYL.**

**Miko-TTYL**

Miroku signs off and Kagome pulls up Inuyashas name. 

**Miko-Hey Inuyasha. Whats up?**

**Numbah1dog-Hey. nothing you.**

**Miko-No. Did you study for tommorrows test yet?**

**Numbah1dog-Yup. during study hall. did you study for the test yet? **

**Miko-Like 15 minutes**

**Numbah1dog-Do you think thats enoguh studying?**

**Miko-Um most likely not, but my moms not home to tell me what to do right now and plus I had just gooten home from the liberary at school where I was doing those three book reports. **

**Numbah1dog-Dingdingding we have a winner. Are you gonna study and possibly ace the test or are you going to not study and fail? take your pick.**

**Miko-I think i want to go for the ace the test one**

**Numbah1dog-I thought you would. Isnt your mom home?**

**Miko-No. She gets home about 6 or 7ish. **

**Numbah1dog-oh. Does she know about the test im pretty sure our teacher called and told her. **

**Miko-yes Mrs. trenton did yesterday and my mom told me to study today when I got home. Oh I will study just later.**

**Numbah1dog-Okay your choice. Oh My grams is calling me TTYL.**

**Miko-Okay TTYl.**

Inuyasha goes to away and Kagome pulls Sangos back up.

**Miko-Okay back.**

**Kirara-What took you so long?**

**Miko-I was talking to Miroku then he had to go study so i went ad talked to Inuyasha. Now back to Miroku the rumors about him trying to ask you out are true.**

**Kirara-Man. what did he say?**

**Miko-He said he tried to ask you out but choked. I told him to wait till we're in High school to ask you out and he said okay.**

**Kirara-cool. Oh man I have to go Study my mom just found I was talking on IM. TTYL.**

**Miko-Ill go study too.TTYL**

**Kiarar-Cool.**

Miko and Kirara change their status to away and Kagome starts studying for her test.

.o00o.

Fifteen minutes after Kagome start studying she hears the phone ring and goes and answers it. Its her mom telling her shes on her way home. Kagome says "okay" hangs up then goes back to Studying. When Kagomes mom gets home Kagome had just finoshed studying and was heading downstairs to watch some tv. When Aiko sees her daughter sh asks "do you want naything special for dinner Kagome?" Kagome answers "yes Ramen mom." Aiko syasy okay and starts making what Kagome wants and kagome goes and turns on Yu gi oh. When dinner is ready Aiko calls Kagome into the kitchen. As they are eating Aiko asks Kagome if she studied yet and Kagome ansewrs "yes mom before you came in." Aiko then says "good beacuse if you fail the test you know what will happen." Kagome says "I want to avoid that beacuse Instant messanging is my life." Aiko syas "good" and they continue talking through the rest of dinner. After dinner is over Kagome goes and takes her bath then goes and checks on IM. as soon as Kagome signs back in she gets a new iM pane and starts talking.

**Death961-Hello Kagome**

**Miko-U-uh! h-hi who is this?**

**Death 961-I know you.**

**Miko-Yori is that you?**

**Death961-Nope.**

**Miko-Takumi?**

**Death961-Nope**

**Miko-Takashi?**

**Death961-Nope.**

**Miko-Hmm! Isamu did you change your name?**

**Death961-No.**

**Miko-Who are you?**

**death961-I have been watching you. I know everything about you Kagome. You know who I am but dont really know who I am. oh yeah and I want you! IWANT YOU!. **

Death961 then signs off and so does Kagome after printing out the messeage. After she is don woth that Kagome goes to bed.

Dont forget to R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

.o00o.

Chapter 2

Its six-twenty am and Kagome has just gotten up and ready for school. After grabbing her backpack and the weird messeges she got yesterday Kagome heads downstairs grabs a breakfast bar and hads to the bus stop. When Kagome gets to the bus stop shes gald to see that Inuyash and A Ayume were there. Once she gets to them she show them the Instans Messeag she had gotten. Inuyasha was the first one to speak up with his thoughts which were that it might have been just a joke and if it wasnt it should be taken to his brohter Sesshomaru who was a police officer. Ayume was the last to speak up with maybe Inuyasha was right on both parts and asks if it was going to be shown to Sango and Miroku. Kagome answers "yes they need to know too." Ayume saysa beacsues we wouldnt want to leave thenm in the dark eand Inuayshas chimed in and said he agreed. Kagpome says okay and the bus had finallny come to tak them to school.

.o00o.

Once in school Kagome , Inuyasha and Ayume go meet Sango and Miroku at Sango and Kagomes locker (they're right nxt to each other and they bothe have the same homeroom). When they get there Sango was the only one there but she told Miroku would be back after going to the bathroom. Inuyasha, kagome and Ayume say okay and then kagome tells Sango she has something to show her and Miroku. Sngo says oaky and asks waht it was. Kagome then pulls out the messeges and shows Sango. As sango is lookin at them Miroku come back from the bathroom and sees Sango reading something. As soon as hes next to Kagome he asks waht Sango was reading and Kagome aswers "a weird IM that I got last night. You can read it after Sango." Miroku says okay and waits for Sango to be done. Once she is done she hands tha messeges to Miroku and tells Kagome that it might be one of the kids in the school palying a trick on her. Kagome answers that with nop I asked about everyone I knew in the school and he anwered no to each one. Sango syas okay then maybe its not a joke and I dont know if Inuyashas mentioned this but maybe we should tell Sesshomaru if thei continues. Inuyasha then chimes in and says i already said that at the bus stop, but how long do you think Kagome should wait before we tell Sesshomaru. Sango answers maybe a week or two. Just then Miroku finishes reading them and says he agrees with everything thats been said. Kagome said okay then they went their seperate ways to their homerooms.

.o00o.

Its now third period cafeteria study hall and Sango and Kagome are sitting at a table in the back tlaking. Kagome was the first one to talk and she asked if Sango would be on Instant messenger and Sngo asnwers yes I should be, if im not call me. Kaogme says okay and they contiune to talk about the weird notes Kagome got. When the question popped up of when the messeges came Kagome ansers about nineish tennish soemwherea round there. Sango said okay and they continued to talk about that subject. When the bell rang Kagome and Sango got up and head twoards their next class.

.o00o.

Its now after school and Kagome had just gotten home from the bus stop. After dropping off her backpack at the door Kagome goes to her room turns her computer on and signs into IM. She looks to see who is on and finds that only Inuyasha, miroku and Ayume were on. Kagome decides to talk to Ayume.

**Miko-Hey Ayume whats up?**

**anifreak-Nothing much. You?**

**Miko-nothing much here either. How do you think you did on the test.**

**anifreak-Not so good I only studied for a half an hour last night adn I couldnt remeber all the info by test time so i juats guessed. You?**

**Miko-Um pretty good but not an A. **

**anifreak-heh. You never know you kight have got an A. did you study last night.**

**Miko-Yeah i studied.**

Just then the downstairs phone rings.

**Miko-brb. my phones ringign.**

**anifreak-okay**

Kagome then gets up and goes downstairs and picks it up. Kagomes gald that it was Sango who was calling. What sango and Kagome talk about this time is that Sango was going to get to sleep over this weekeend beacuse theri moms had planned the sleepover the weekend Kagome got sick then changed it to this one the day after Kagome got better. What they palnned to do was watch The Lord of The rings series and anime all night long. As Kagome is talking to Sango she goes back upstairs to IM and contiues to talk to Ayume as well.

**Miko-Back**

**anifreak-cool. You still talking on the phone as your talking to me?**

**Miko-yup**

**anifreak-Do you thinlk you'll be getting more IMs from that guy.**

**Miko-Most likely yes even though I dont want them. **

**anifreak-Is that all the info you got out of him what I saw earlier?**

**Miko-Yup. I have to ge tmor info out of him. But how?**

**anifreak-I suggest you keep asking him questions hell evetually have to get annoyed and answer them.**

**Miko-Yeah okay.**

**anifreak-I have to go my moms calling me beacuse we're going out for dinner. TTY Tommorrow.**

**Miko-okay.TTYL**

anifreak logs off and Kagome looks to see if anybody else is on but Inuyasha and Miroku had logged off to but Kagome kept on just in case one of her contacts did log back on. As they are talking Sango asked who was on IM and Kagome asnwered that no one was and that she was talking to Ayume but she just logged off and was going out to eat and Inuyasha and Miroku were on but theyr'e not on anymore either. Kagome and Sango continue to talk till kagomes mom came home. After hanging up the phone Aiko asks what she wants to eat and Kagome answers pizza and Aiko says "okay and how bout some pepsi?" Kagome answers "okay" and then goes back upstairs to her room and finds a box with death that says

**Death961:Hey im back**

**Miko-Hey**

**Death961-i know what your wearing**

**Miko-No you dont**

**Death961-Yes i do**

**Miko-Okay so waht am I wearing?**

**Death961-You are wearing a white t-hirt and bluejeans with white rhinestones going down the side. **

**Miko-Your right. How did you know?**

**Death961-Im sitting near your window but in a place where you cant see me. **

**Miko-A place where you cant see me? Where would that be?**

**Death961-I cant tell you or it wouldnt be a place where you cant see me. **

**Miko-Your kidding right?**

**Death961-Nope**

All of a sudden he signs off just like he did yesterday. kKagome then prints out the conversation adn thats when Aiko calls Kagome down for dinner. Kagome says okay and heads downstairs into the Kitchen. As they are eating Aiko aska Kagome if she thiks she did well on the test and kagome answers most likely not an A but i tried. Aiko then says as long as its not a D or below because if it is you know what happens. Kagome answers yup everything gets taken away for a month or more. Aiko syas yup and they contiune to talk abotu the rest of Kagomes school day. After dinner Kagome takes a shower then after checking to see if anyones on IM and since there wasnt logs off and goes to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

.o00o.

Chapter 3

Its six-ten am Friday and Kagome has just gotten up. After taking a quick shower Kagome turns her computer on. Once its done loading up Kagome signs in to MSN Messenger to see if she got any new messages. Luckily there were only two and they were both from Inuyasha and Miroku. After reading them Kagome turns her computer off then heads downstairs where Aiko has a plate of eggs sitting out and tells Kagome they are for her. After says thanks Aiko goes into the family room while Kagome eats. Once she done Kagome puts the plate in the sink and after giving Aiko a hug heads towards the bus stop.

.o00o.

As soon as Kagome gets to the bus stop Ayume asks Kagome if she got any new IM's from the mysterious stranger. Kagome answers yeah, but I left the printed messages at home. Ayme then says "Maybe I can come over sometime tonight for a while. And where's Inuyasha? the bus is here." As they are getting on the bus Kagome answers "Inuyasha sick, he sent me a message this morning, And Miroku wont be in school either he's sick as well." Ayume then says "Oh" then Kagome chimes in and says "it'll be boring without them" along with Ayume. As soon as they sit down Kagome asks Ayume if she's gotten any weird messages from the guy yet and Ayume says "No I think its just you". Kagome then says "oh I wonder why." Ayume then says "says me too" then asks Kagomes when she was going to report it to Sesshomaru. Kagome answers "this weekend maybe, ill have to tell my mom first." Ayume then says "yeah that would be a good idea." They continue to talk the rest of the way to school. Once at school, in front of Sango's locker, Kagome tells Sango she another IM from that guy. Sango then asks Kagome if she told anyone but them yet and Kagome answers "no not yet but I will this weekend." Sango then says "oh did you bring the copies with you?" Kagome answers "No but I'll email them to you. Sango says "okay" and they continue talking till its time to go to homeroom. The school day went well and Kagome got one of her three book reports back with an A on it.

.o00o.

Its now after school and after getting off the bus Kagome and Ayume decided to just IM each other that night instead of Ayume coming over. After saying bye to each other Kagome hurries into hers house because it had just stated pouring down rain. Once inside Kagome is greeted by Aiko who asks if she got any papers back yet. Kagome answers yes and pulls out the book repot and hands it to Aiko. After getting congratulated Kagome takes the paper back and goes to her room and after setting her backpack down she turns on her computer. Once the computer is done booting Kagome logs into MSN messenger and the person to send her an IM was Death961.

**Death961:Hey**

**Miko: Hey**

**Death961: Did you miss me?**

**Miko: No**

**Death961: Well anyway I wish I was at the place I was staying at yesterday because then I could tell what you are wearing,**

**Miko: You know what that was just a lucky guess**

**Death961: No I could see exactly what you were wearing**

**Miko: Mhmm right**

**Death961: Well don't believe me bye.**

**Miko: Bye**

As soon as he signs out Sango signs in.

**Kiara-Hey. What's up?**

**Miko-Just talked to the guy. **

**Kiara-Oh you really should tell your mom and you two can go to Sesshomaru and tell him. **

**Miko-Yeah ill it tonight.**

**Kiara-Ok. So my mom had suggestion that we should have a sleepover just you, Ayume and I. **

**Miko-Cool when?**

**Kiara-Maybe next weekend because my brothers sick and we don't want to get anyone else sick as well. **

**Miko-Okay that understandable. That would be cool if we did get to do it. **

**Kiara-Yeah that would. **

They continue to talk till seven o clock when Kagome gets called down to dinner. After saying bye to Sango Kagome logs off and grabs the IMs she printed out along the way. Once at the table Kagome show her mom the weird IMS. Once she looks at them Aiko tells Kagome they will have to tell Sesshomaru when he got back from chaperoning the Elementary School field trip. Kagome says "okay" then Aiko asks Kagome about the rest of the school day. Kagome send the rest of dinner telling Aiko about the day at school and once she done with dinner goes up and after putting her js on turns her TV onto Syfy and watches it till she falls asleep at eleven-thirty.

.o00o.

A/N: In the next chapters the IM's between Kagome Death961 will be longer.

Don't forget to R & R


End file.
